User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: James Bond vs. Austin Powers
James Bond I Kizuru password is enhanced with cheek and pear BLOFELD However, she was not lazy, crooked, as it relates to your teeth! I'll go by Walter hereby card genitals in Asko! Burst, such as gas from fat Scott slot from your launch! Or permission from the Crown on behalf of a bad man? I won! My license to kill, not to allow the learner to get real! After 24, I still reached a new peak! Her third film is dead. They will die twice! I want to spell the name of women taking A B to D! Every sexy, you may be me! I am a customized order from my head to my toes, in accordance with this process, I was at the end! I need a: ** Golden Gun shot! Austin Powers Your movie, see the baby, more and more blonde However, it is good. But, please keep us Groovy baby! (Yes!) Basil is fair to say that to me would be boring But Jesus, but my Mojo snoring! I have never seen such a poor spy! I have never seen a man in shiny thigh! I really do not know what can be drawn as to catch Shag wax, it means! Birds will flock to my chest musk jungle! (Yes!) I'll hypnotize you in a small, Moreover, the judo chop. I will do so because of the sixties! (Yes!) You're helpless. It is impossible to transfer my rhyme! You're like my most unprotected sex are! (Yes!) People are a little hero character you want! Nobody do not want a reality through your sand sit! Perhaps, Q is that you can do something new story arc! Rolling Thunder 2 you have bloody time! I was one of them. You always get the remake! You can not touch me. Behavior, doubled Oh! James Bond Well, I do not think I have this clown need to waste my time! I must Kusomoderu and the island is now! From the beverage and bikinis with a dry martini drag, In the absence of the Swedish penis pump packing wack! Austin Powers Yes, I did not ... James Bond I did not say I do! I'm sick of your stupid gimmick! I'm the best in the business of espionage. However, we require that all criticism! And I, in hell, so, I have been a little out of cynicism But I, is an imitation of your original model wrinkled ass! James Bond (Connery) I do not call you in the end of the original ... This is because it is the most prominent advantage bomb spy photos, we glory! Issued donkey -whippings, I have some real James slavery! Their performance does not excite me, I have not wavered and security! If I'm in something shitty action movie acting you want, you see, I think it will go! I see your modern gadgets, I pee all! I destroy your balls Q: You do not! My grandfather million brand fans who have been selling! In my mother until I call you bond so far. Gold Bond. Austin Powers (Uh, yes ah ...) I fell back on my lap? James Bond (Connery) This is the woman cut like velvet! Austin Powers Oh my God! James Bond (Craig) This is a commercial film, I have you 6! The world has enough carpet to wear misogynists! Austin Powers Yes, to be honest, you're a little Rapey. I mean, I do not like swing, but no doctor, I mean what baby. James Bond (Connery) Come on, I'm not normally a gentleman! I'm famous! When she went to the Minimi, they think it is necessary to cast a Peter Dinklage! James Bond (Craig) Alternatively, they must truly throw English bond! James Bond (Connery) Why, a cat, or it is not a cunning linguist? James Bond (Craig) In fact, I have licking pussy old trick! After that, I beat you, I was dog feces who your trick there! James Bond (Connery) Now, listen here, you little rascal encountered duck! I've never! I was ready every day Well, you want to die! Category:Blog posts